


No Angel

by madsthenerdygirl



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsthenerdygirl/pseuds/madsthenerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene from my other fic "When" - total Esplanie smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on fanfiction.net at the end of November in 2011, when I was seventeen. I'm crossposting all of my stories to here... and cringing at my seventeen-year-old self.

She's no angel.

That's what he keeps telling himself. She's bossy, demanding, brutally honest, can't keep her thoughts to herself, overly concerned with shoes (though she looks killer in those heels), she's stubborn as Hell, controlled, and so many other annoying things that he doesn't even bother counting them.

She's no angel.

Thank God.

After all, that's what made her such a great lover.

She's Hell in an M.E. lab coat.

She's amazing in bed.

She's amazing all the time. He doesn't bother counting the annoying things but he could if he wanted to. The good things, however… those he can't even begin to list. There are just too many of them.

She's no angel.

But he doesn't want an angel right now. Right now, he's torn up inside watching two of his closest friends play emotional chicken while the third is laid up in the hospital after a beating from the murder on the case they just wrapped up.

It would take a blind man not to realize the subtext zinging between Castle and Beckett when Jenny burst into the hospital. It was clear she'd been crying, but she was all smiles when she saw Ryan. She was being brave for him, cheering him up. His partner was going to live all right, thank God, but Esposito still felt bad. Partners look out for each other. He didn't look out for Ryan well enough, and now his best friend was laid up with a couple broken ribs and a bent nose.

Sitting a couple of desks away from the King and Queen of I-refuse-to-tell-you-how-I-feel for the next couple of hours didn't help.

So now he was standing just outside her lab, trying to work up the courage to talk to her. Because goodness knows, they've been practically avoiding one another ever since the breakup. Her snide comments and stony face whenever they cross paths don't help. Although, to be honest, she has every right to be angry with him. He was a little flippant with their relationship, with her.

But now he needs her.

Taking a deep breath and muttering a prayer in Spanish, Javier Esposito opened the door and stepped in.

* * *

 

Lanie Parish was not expecting anyone to show up in the lab. She was coming off the end of her shift, it was nearly six o'clock, and she was looking forward to going home and taking a nice bath.

Oh, yeah, and working off some of her sexual frustration.

Truth was, Mama hadn't gotten herself some good loving since the break up with Mr. High and Mighty Casanova, and she was hurting. It didn't help that every time she tried to solve the problem herself, he would slip into her thoughts.

It really, really didn't help that every time he did, she got off. She  _really_  got off.

Javier Esposito was a lot of things, both good and bad, but one thing you could not dispute was that he was a fantastic lover. She gave a shiver, remembering the times he'd be so desperate for her he'd take her wherever they were, and how he'd always talk--or yell--in Spanish whenever they were climaxing. She remembered when they'd been listening to the radio and Shakira's "Hips Don't Lie" came on, and she'd laughed and said that this song reminded her of him, because of the line "she make a man want to speak Spanish".

Damn the bastard.

Damn him for being so careless with their relationship, damn him for never talking to her about anything, and damn him for always being "too tired" for anything!

Damn…  _damn_ , did he look fine.

Javier Esposito was standing, in her lab, and Lanie quite suddenly found herself having to stop her treacherous body from pushing him into the wall and screwing him until his brains leaked out his ears and his dick fell off.

The man was certainly no angel, and for that Lanie used to thank God on bended knee. He was in a plain enough shirt but it fit him well, as did those pants. My, my…

It was the look in his eyes, though, that put her off guard. He was hurting. And he was hurting bad.

"I heard about Ryan. Is he gonna be okay?" Lanie asked.

Slowly, Javier nodded. "Jenny's with him now." His eyes never left hers.

Lanie swallowed hard. "And I suppose you came all the way down to tell me about this?" She asked, her voice a little colder than she had intended.

"I came down here to talk," Javier replied.

"Javi–" She stopped herself. Using his nickname brought back too many memories.

"I know I didn't do enough of that before," he went on. He appeared to have come to a decision of some kind, and far be it from Lanie to try and stop Javier when he was bent on something. "I know you aren't the kind of girl who always wants to sit and talk all the time, but I should have still told you things. I shouldn't have always clammed up."

Lanie stood stock still. Was he actually apologizing?

"I never told you how beautiful you look."

No, he wasn't apologizing.

"I never told you that when I'm with you, things seem right."

He was  _confessing_.

"I never told you that no matter what crazy shit goes on, no matter how bad things are, once I'm with you nothing else matters. Everything just sort of… falls into place. Everything is going to be okay."

Lanie's breath hitched.

"Problem is I was too damn stupid to think to tell you this, and I just kept doing my own thing." Lanie suddenly realized that he had been taking small steps towards her this entire time, and was now only a few inches from her face. "I forgot that you needed me as much as I needed you. I let you think you weren't loved. And for that… for that I can't apologize enough."

Several thoughts flew through Lanie's head, several possible things that she could say. They ranged from  _it's about time you said so_  to  _I should have been more understanding_. And then, suddenly, all thoughts fell away. They simply vanished from her mind. She and Javier had always been better at speaking with their bodies, not their minds, and so she let her body to the talking now.

She leaned forward, closing the last few inches between them. Slowly, carefully, trying her damndest to pour every thought and emotion into that simple action, praying that he would understand her, she kissed him.

He did.

* * *

 

She understood.

Smiling, muttering a quick thank-you prayer to God in Spanish, Javier placed his arms on either side of Lanie's waist, gently pulling her into him. The kiss was quickly deepening, a fire building within them, love igniting the passion of lust.

When they finally broke apart, Lanie wrapped her arms around his neck. He kissed her forehead, smiling down at her. She gave him that bright, clear cut smile of hers, the one that stabbed right at his heart.

"I missed you, _querida,_ " he murmured, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"I missed you too, baby," she replied. "But if we can quit staring into each other's eyes and get down to business, I'd be grateful."

He chuckled, picking her up and placing her on the examining table. It was thankfully clean and free of dead body parts. He began to ravish her, his tongue plundering her mouth while his hands worked on her lab coat and blouse.

Lanie was no angel, nor was she going to just sit there and let him go to town. Before he knew what was happening, she'd unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them to the floor and getting to work on his jacket and top.

"You go right for the main event, don't you?" He joked.

Fire sparked in her eyes. "I'll have you know that I have not been satisfied in quite a few weeks, Mr. Esposito, so I'd appreciate it if you could quit your yapping and get back to kissing me."

"Missed me, huh _querida_?" He murmured as he finally got her shirt open.

Her bra was strapless and snapped in the front. Definitely no angel.

The sounds she made as he got to work on her breasts didn't come from any angel's lips, either.

Okay, so maybe Lanie was using the fact that she hadn't gotten some in a while to excuse her behavior. The truth was that she wanted Javier Esposito because he was Javier Esposito, not because she was desperate or because he happened to be an upright humanoid male.

Said upright humanoid male was currently making her writhe in pleasure as he sucked her nipple, causing her to moan and gasp when he tweaked and pinched the other in his large fingers.

"Lord have mercy…" She muttered, arching up under his talented mouth. "God, Javi…"

He began kissing and licking his way down her stomach but she pulled him up so that they were face to face. He was  _not_  going to get away with having all the power here.

"My turn," she said sweetly.

She loved how his eyes widened as she palmed him through his boxers, lightly stroking and grinding her hand against him through the thin cloth. Her other hand snaked up, pulling his head down so that her mouth could pay dutiful attention to his neck and shoulder.

Now it was his turn to groan. "Lanie…" She gave his cock a gentle squeeze, and he cursed violently, in both English and Spanish.

Pushing himself up, out of her reach, Javier gazed down at her. The dark fire raging in his eyes and the taught lines of his face as he fought for control made fire blaze in her belly. If she hadn't been wet before, she'd be soaking by now.

A gasp was all she managed to get out as his fingers worked like lightening, ridding her of her pants and underwear before she could get a word – or stroke – in edgewise.

"I have... in my wallet…" Javier muttered, bending down to grab his discarded pants.

Lanie held up a shiny package in between her index and middle finger. "Lab coat pocket," she said with a grin.

"You keep a condom in your lab coat?" The look on his face was of devilish glee. "Quite the naughty girl, Miss Parish."

Thank god, he was no angel. That look on his face had her hot and ready like nothing else. "After a certain Spanish Casanova jumped me one time, I decided it was best to be prepared."

He quickly sheathed himself and repositioned himself at her entrance, kissing her into oblivion as he entered her. Lanie hooked her ankles around his waist, nearly crying at the sensation of him filling her. It felt so good, so  _right_ , to have him in her. It didn't feel perfect, but then, they weren't perfect; far from it. It felt right in a perfectly imperfect way.

When she felt tears spilling over and sobs mingled with moans, she realized that she was crying. Javier pumped into her, before they flew over the edge and their nerves shattered. Every piece of her was blown away, replaced with a fire that engulfed her entire being and left her with nothing but the feeling of burning ecstasy--an ecstasy she felt with no one but him.

She finally came back to earth when she felt a small splash of warm liquid hitting her face. She looked up, and saw that she wasn't the only one crying.

Javier pulled out of Lanie reluctantly, never wanting to leave her tight, warm heat. Discarding the condom, he stood up, pulling her with him and enveloping her in a fierce hug. Her body shook with sobs as she rested her head on his shoulder, burying her face into his neck. He cried as well, tears silently running on their wayward path down the slopes of his cheeks.

After a minute, he pulled back, just enough to get a look at her face. Lanie's eyes brimmed and wavered with tears, but the smile she gave him was firm.

"I kind of wish we had a bed. Then I could hold you all night," he said, wiping the tears from her face.

"If you could keep her pants on long enough, you'd have one," she chuckled. "Your place or mine?"

He shrugged. It didn't matter. "Your pick, chica."

"Yours," she decided.

He kissed her softly, pulling her in for another hug. " _Te_ _amo_ , _me_ _amor_ ," he murmured.

Lanie didn't speak Spanish, but she didn't have to in order to know what he said.

"I love you too, Javi," she whispered into his ear.

They dressed without rushing, teasing one another gently. They walked out holding hands, noting as they did so that almost everyone had already left for the evening. It wasn't until they were heading towards Lanie's car (he had carpooled with Ryan that morning) that they spoke again.

"It kind of makes me mad that Castle won't just come out and say it. I know Beckett can be Hell on wheels, but she can't be worse than you."

Lanie had a knowing smile plastered on her face. "I heard about their behavior today. They must be laying it on pretty thick to avoid any suspicion…"

Javier froze. He glanced at her, but Lanie didn't appear to have noticed her slip. Frowning, he continued to walk, waiting until they got to her car before pinning her against the front passenger side door.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"Say what? I didn't say anything," Lanie replied, looking the picture of innocence.

He knew better. His Lanie was no angel.

But he also knew that he wouldn't get an answer by pure bullheadedness. Instead, he opted for a more subtle approach. He began kissing her neck, trailing his tongue along her jaw line.

"Javier Esposito; if you think that kissing me is going to–" Lanie's protests died with a gasp that merged into a groan as he slid his hand under her pants, working her in ways only he knew how.

It was during her post-climax bliss that she cinched it for him. "I don't care what the girl says--Castle can't be half as good as you are."

"God, I love you," Javier said, grinning at the shocked look on her face as she realized what she'd said. "You just won me fifty dollars from Ryan."

Her curses and threats meant nothing, as her grin gave her away. The drive back to his place was both too short and too long--too long because they wanted nothing other than to rip each other's clothes off again, but too short for all the things they wanted to say.

All the while, something clicked for him; a piece of him that had been removed fell back into place. She was no angel, but then, he didn't want an angel. He wanted Lanie Parish.

Now he had her, and this time he intended to keep her.


End file.
